VMBF-Z1 MX1 Avenger
|developed into= |height=19.11 meters |power plant=*"Venom" Chaos Particle Drives |armaments=*"Mirage Rain" 88mm multi-barrel CIWS (Attached on Head) *"Vanta Slayer" Anti-Mobile Suit Blades x 2 (Attached on Hands) *"Scrap Blades" Morphed Anti-Armor Combat Knives x 6 (Attached on Feet) *Infected Beam Saber X 2 *Tainted Beam Rifle |system features=*"Gilgamesh" Sub-Arm Changer *Luna Thruster System |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |optional equipment= |armour=*Phase Shift Armor *Infected Titanium Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |known pilots= |affiliation=Forsaken |universe=Zero Era }}The VMBF-Z1 MX1 Avenger (aka Avenger Gundam, Infected Red Astray) are one of the basic units of the Forsaken and was formerly, the after being infected with the TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus that disfigures it into a monstrous weapon. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame was infected by the Hydra Virus, it has undergone structural changes and has been modelled into more of a mass production mobile suit than it was before. They surpassed their older model with higher combat skills then the originally able to flip between weapons between moments. Originally, it was a single unit until it was able to be remade to the former factory computer unit "Bright", which scanned the unit and that is able to mass-produced more of them on its own. Though it doesn't carry safely equipment for the pilot, however normally the pilots fly in swarms to try to take the enemies off guard with quick pace assaults. The Avenger can't use their beam rifles or sabers without using the normal arms. Armaments *'"Mirage Rain" 88mm multi-barrel CIWS' :Mounted in its head are two "Mirage Rain" 88mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles and lightly armored mobile suits. *'"Vanta Slayer" Anti-Mobile Suit Blades' :While Red Frame had infected by the virus, the "Gerbera Straight" Katana was morphed into the each arm of the primary hands. Like before they are extremely sharp, and does not rely on the kinetic energy of a high-speed swing to cut through its targets. *'"Scrap Blades" Morphed Anti-Armor Combat Knives' :The knives after infected by a nearby truck carrying the knives which morphed them onto the feet, of one of the modals. After their leader inspired by the performance of it they mounted sharp blades along the feet replaying standard feet of the mobile suit. They are capable of piercing the joints and under-armored sections of enemy mobile suits. *'Tainted Beam Saber' :The Hydra virus improved the performance of the beam saber, is morphed in a more grimly shape however it's beam burns brighter than before. *'Tainted Beam Rifle' :After infected with the beam rifle shoots at a quicker rate of fire, as well as stronger damage however it carries a bigger payload than before which is a heavy toll on reload. System Features *'"Gilgamesh" Sub-Arm Changer' :This system has a loader equipped into each arm letting it able to change between different settings of arms between, twin swords and unable arms during combat by a simple rotation. Once one pair of arms is engaged the user must active the system to flip between arms which includes Sword and normal hands. *'Luna Thruster System' :The newest system is attached to the back and feet are a thruster unit that uses high grade thrusters to maximize speed, they are shown to out pace most variations of Zaku warrior series. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia Category:Forsaken Category:Mass Production Mobile Suits